


Led by the stars

by Draquete



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Shop, Sibling Incest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/pseuds/Draquete
Summary: Sirius sees Regulus entering a sex shop, so he follows him to make sure his brother is well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written for a project at a forum I participate. I chose the place/item "sex shop". :)

“Hey, isn’t that Regulus?” James interrupted their conversation and pointed out of the coffee shop window and three pairs of eyes searched the boulevard they were in until they found the boy. Sirius shrugged and tried to ignore the sight. His brother had stopped taking to him ever since Sirius left home and went to live with James two years ago. Regulus was sixteen now, while Sirius was almost eighteen and while they crossed paths at school, they didn’t speak with one another. 

“Is he...” Remus asked, blushing, eyes going wide and Sirius had to look at his brother again, who was clearly entering a store at the end of the boulevard that, apart from the black windows and the bright red lettering, was usually avoided, mainly by people their age. Sirius stood up instantly and left the coffee shop without even saying a word. Peter called after him, but none of them stopped him. That was, after all, Sirius’ little brother entering a sex shop.

He jogged to the shop, not really thinking. He needed to protect his brother’s innocence. When he finally entered the store, he was greeted by an older woman who was writing things on the store’s computer. She didn’t look at him twice and Sirius could only get angry that this woman wasn’t even paying attention who her customers were. Regulus was sixteen, for fucks sake, he wasn’t supposed to even enter a shop like that.

Ignoring the woman so far, Sirius walked inside the store – and he had to admit it was bigger than he thought – and tried to find Regulus. However, when he finally found him, he stopped in his tracks and gaped. Regulus had two – dildos? Vibrators? Sirius didn’t really know a thing about these toys, apart from them having a phallic format and being used to go _inside_ people. And Regulus was actually looking at them as if considering which one would be the best and Sirius had mixed feelings.

Firstly, because it shouldn’t, but it was hot as hell. Secondly, his younger brother apparently knew more about sex toys – and maybe even sex in general – than him. And thirdly, there was a nagging thought at the back of his mind that pointed out that Regulus shouldn’t need any toy if Sirius was more present in Regulus' life. And wasn’t that completely twisted? They were brothers, Sirius certainly shouldn’t be thinking any of that in the first place.

Regulus has, however, grown up nicely. He actually looked good and Sirius had always been honest with himself when he saw a hot bloke. And damn, Regulus was hot. And looking at phallic sex toys, with probably the intention of putting them inside his arse. Sirius wondered for a moment if Regulus would think of anyone as he fucked himself on that toy, and he was suddenly very jealous of whoever it was that made Regulus want to be fucked by a fake cock.

“Regulus.” His voice was a growl and Regulus jumped, holding both toys tightly against his chest as if to protect them from view – not that it worked, there were pictures of the toys in both boxes. Regulus paled when his eyes fell on Sirius and Sirius couldn’t help but notice that Regulus was actually embarrassed and he hadn’t seen it in years. Regulus always managed to have this air of superiority about him, like nothing could faze him. But now he was clearly vulnerable as he looked at Sirius in shock, and Sirius liked to have the upper hand for once. “What are you doing in a sex shop?”

Regulus swallowed nervously, but couldn’t avert his eyes. “What are _you_ doing here?” Sirius deadpanned at that and just looked at his brother.

“I saw you entering a fucking sex shop and came here to...” Sirius hesitated, somehow feeling stupid now. Regulus' eyebrows went up, clearly curious as to what Sirius was about to say. “You do know you’re underage, don’t you? You shouldn’t be here.” Regulus scoffed at that.

“You’re also underage. Besides, better I come to a sex shop than I go to a club to find a stranger willing to have sex with me, right?” Sirius saw red at the thought. No one should touch his little brother, no one should corrupt him. Sirius walked to Regulus and grabbed one of his arms, but he only gripped the boxes tighter, probably afraid Sirius would take them from him.

“Why are you looking at... Fake dicks?” Sirius still had no idea what to call them and it was Regulus’ turn to deadpan.

“Why do you think I’d want to buy a vibrator?” Regulus asked, finally going back to his old self now that the shock of being found out by his brother was vanishing. The question shouldn’t have surprised Sirius, but it had been said so matter-of-factly, as if Sirius was an idiot, that Sirius felt his cheeks warming. Fuck. He was imagining Regulus fucking himself with one of these brightly coloured cocks and he shouldn’t feel aroused, but his hard cock begged to differ. 

“I can fuck you, if you want it so badly.” Sirius said with a hoarse voice and it was only when Regulus blushed prettily, eyes widening and mouth opening into a small o, that Sirius realised he had actually said those words out loud. He was about to apologize, to let go of Regulus’ arm and bolt from there, not even going back to the café in shame when Regulus spoke.

“Yes.” His voice was barely a whisper and Sirius could tell he was breathless, pupils dilated. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Regulus wanted that too. Regulus wanted his big brother to fuck him. God, what was wrong with them? “Mom and dad are travelling. I’m... all alone at home. Do you, uh, want to go there?”

Sirius had promised to himself that he would never set foot into that house ever again, but he couldn’t exactly bring Regulus to the Potter's. And if they were doing this, they’d need all the privacy they could have. So Sirius nodded. Regulus actually brightened up, a smile forming on his face and Sirius was totally taken aback by it. Sirius was internally freaking out, even though it was undeniable he wanted it as well.

Regulus went to put the vibrators back in place, but Sirius stopped him. “Which one do you like most?” At Regulus' curious face, Sirius continued. “I want to fuck you with it first. And then, when I leave, after I finish fucking you, I want you to fuck yourself with it and think of me.” Regulus was blushing violently now and he squirmed a little, making Sirius look at his brother’s crotch and noticing that he was just as hard. Looking back at Regulus’ face, Sirius smirked. “So? Which one?”

Regulus gave them a final look before deciding on a purple one. “It has a prostate stimulator.” He explained in a low voice so only Sirius would hear it. Sirius nodded, wondering what the hell that meant – he needed to do some research.

“Go pay for it. I’ll wait for you outside.” Sirius said and Regulus nodded eagerly. Regulus had always been endearing, but Sirius never thought he’d be so due to anything related to sex. When Regulus went to pay, Sirius got out of the shop and he grabbed his phone, finding many messages from his friends asking him what had happened. He texted them back letting them know he’d walk Regulus back home and, to only James, he told him he’d spend the night with Regulus – he even lied, telling James he was worried and would stay a while to make sure Regulus stayed there and he’ have a long talk about not going to places when you were underage. James knew Sirius still cared about Regulus. There were nights when Sirius would go to James’s room worried and James would have to calm him down so they could both go to sleep. So he was already expecting James positive answer. 

“So... Shall we go?” Regulus asked once he left the shop. Sirius pocketed his phone and nodded. They chose to get a taxi to the noble and most ancient house of Black, since it would be a long way to go by foot. They were silent the whole ride and whenever Sirius turned to look at Regulus, he noticed his brother fidgeting, clearly nervous. Sirius wondered if he should go back to James’ house and forget anything that happened at the sex shop, but his own words resonated in his mind and he knew he wouldn’t be the best person. He wanted Regulus and while it was scary just how much he wanted him, he was also excited to have him.

Once at home, they entered the house but then hesitated. This was happening. There was no going back. Regulus cleared his throat and gave Sirius a pointed look before going upstairs. Sirius swiftly followed. Regulus’ room was pretty much the same since last time Sirius had seen it. Organised, no posters on the walls or any memento in sight. Regulus was a very private person, always had been.

Regulus turned his bag on the bed, showing that not only he had bought the vibrator, by he had also bought lube and condoms. Good. That meant Regulus probably didn’t have any, which would mean he had never had sex before. Regulus then turned to Sirius and but his lip coyly. Sirius' cock throbbed in his trousers due to the sight his brother made.

“Take off your clothes and get on the bed.” Sirius instructed and Regulus hesitated before doing as he was told. Sirius brought Regulus' chair closer to the bed and sat there, having a nice view when Regulus lied down. “Now, do what you usually do.” At that, Regulus blushed violently but he nodded and grabbed the lube.

With his fingers coated in the transparent substance, Regulus brought his hand to his cock – hard, red, lean – giving it a couple of strokes before going south, ignoring his own balls but then finding his hole. Regulus opened his legs even more, setting his feet on the bed and Sirius could see Regulus’ hole, the pink muscle clenching on nothing until the finger reached it. Regulus sighed as he rubbed the muscle with the tip of a finger and Sirius couldn’t look away. 

Slowly, Regulus started inserting a finger inside and Sirius wanted so much for that finger to be his, to feel Regulus’ heat enveloping his finger and he’d have just a slight idea of how it would feel on his cock. However, it was Regulus was being incredibly hot, touching himself in front of his big brother, moaning wantonly as his finger breached the ring of muscle. Not being able to hold himself back, Sirius opened his own trousers, freeing his hard on and it was enough to make him groan as well. He started jerking off slowly, just to take the edge back, not wanting to come before he fucked his brother – even though he knew he would probably be up and ready again in no time with his brother acting like that.

Regulus added a second finger far too soon – at least Sirius thought so, since he had never done such a thing himself, but from what he’d heard, this took time. But then again, perhaps Regulus was more used to the feeling than Sirius wanted to admit. He quickly started to open himself up, scissoring his fingers graciously. Sirius looked at the whole expanse of his brother’s body and he could see how flushed Regulus was, the thin layer of sweat making him glister in the afternoon sun coming in from his window. However, what made him squeeze the base of his cock so he wouldn’t come on the spot was Regulus eyes staring straight at Sirius as he moaned unabashedly.

Fuck. If Sirius had any doubts if Regulus wanted this, he’d be certain now with that look directed at him.

As if challenged, Regulus added yet another finger, eyes rolling back as a loud moan escaped his lips – at the back of his mind Sirius wondered if he ever did this while their parents were home, because he was extremely vocal, and even at a house as big as theirs, they could probably hear this. Regulus didn’t take long with three fingers, though, deeming himself prepared as his clean hand patted the sheets until he got the vibrator box. He tried opening it, but his hands kept slipping and he groaned in frustration.

Sirius decided it was time to join in.

He got up from the chair and took off his clothes as teasingly as he could and he was proud to see Regulus’ eyes absorbing the view he made. Then, he walked to the bed and took the box from Regulus’ hands, opening it and taking the vibrator. He clicked the on button and he saw the toy come to life and from the corner of his eye, he could see Regulus squirming. Sirius smirked at his brother and got on the bed after turning the toy off again, leaving it on the bed beside them. He knelt between Regulus’ thighs, taking a spare pillow from his brother’s bed and with Regulus’ help, Sirius put the pillow underneath Regulus’ lower back. Now he could see the hole clenching on nothing yet again, but this time it was covered in the lube and Sirius just wanted.

He took the vibrator and coated it with lube – perhaps putting more of it than he should, but he thought there wasn’t such a thing as too much lube – and he set it on his brother’s hole. At the small push – and he had been as careful as he could – the tip of the vibrator was already in and Regulus was moaning again, moving his hips so he could get more of the vibrator inside of him. So Sirius did as he wanted until the whole thing was inside. Regulus was breathless, his hands holding tightly on the sheets, legs tense as he tried to get as much pleasure from it as possible.

And then Sirius turned the toy on.

His eyes remained on Regulus and it was worth it, because the way his brother’s face contorted in pleasure was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Somewhere in his mind, he ached that this might be a one time thing between them and even though Sirius didn’t want that, he couldn’t exactly continue in his brother’s life after this.

Locking these thoughts away from the moment, Sirius started moving the vibrator in and out of Regulus as his brother writhed on the bed. Regulus tried to take his cock in hand, but Sirius stopped what he was doing and slapped his hand back, Regulus’ eyes focusing on his face as he spoke. “You’ll come on my cock. Not from jerking off, not from this toy, but from my cock.” Regulus eagerly nodded and he could see Regulus’ eyes losing focus as he gave himself in to the pleasure. 

“Sirius.” His little brother’s voice made a chill run down his spine and he wanted to take the toy off of him and fuck him relentlessly. But he had promised to tease Regulus before giving him what both of them wanted. “Get it faster.” He begged and Sirius conceded, making the toy vibrate faster as he fucked Regulus with it. His brother closed his eyes now, unable to keep down his moans, hands gripping tightly on the bedspread. “Sirius!” Regulus called him urgently and their eyes locked again. “I’m gonna come, I—“ His sentence was cut short by a loud scream as thick ropes of come painted Regulus’ chest.

Sirius looked at him dumbstruck for a moment and he turned off the toy , but kept it inside. He wanted to admonish Regulus for coming after Sirius told him he should only come on his cock, but the sight of his brother coming had been so perfect that it would be forever in his mind. Regulus was trying to catch his breath, but he got a bit restless after a moment and Sirius noticed Regulus’ hole was clenching and unclenching around the toy. Sirius cleared his throat before speaking.

“Do... Do you want me to take it out?” Regulus managed to turn his head so he could look at Sirius and slowly he nodded. Sirius was saddened for a moment and he looked down to take the toy out when Regulus’ hoarse voice made him look up again.

“I want you to fuck me now.” Sirius blabbered something intelligible but Regulus only smiled. “I’ll get hard soon enough. Just—fuck me.” It was Sirius turn to mod eagerly and he grabbed a condom, opening it and putting it on his cock. He then took the lube and coated himself with it. When he looked at Regulus, his brother was biting his own lower lip – and while Sirius was almost certain Regulus wasn’t doing it deliberately to tease him, it only made Sirius harder.

So without further ado, Sirius positioned himself better between Regulus’ legs and he brought the head of his cock to his brother’s gaping opening. Sirius slid inside easily, but Regulus was tight around him. So soft and warm and tight. Fuck, Sirius hoped he would last. Regulus gave a happy sigh when he was filled, and their eyes met again. He had the most open, honest smile Sirius had ever seen and Sirius was overcome by the knowledge that he had been the one to put it there.

Not really thinking about what he was doing, Sirius leaned forward and caught Regulus’ lips on his own. Their mouths opened quickly and their tongues mingled with each other in desperation, needing to taste, to love. Sirius started fucking Regulus slowly, but when Regulus’ hands went to his hair, grabbing it so Sirius wouldn’t stop kissing him, Sirius started fucking him harder, faster. Regulus wrapped his legs around Sirius' waist, urging him to go deeper, to reach places not even the toy could reach.

They moaned and groaned into each other's mouths, but they didn’t stop kissing. When Regulus tensed and let go of the kiss to moan Sirius’ name, Sirius realised that not only had Regulus gotten hard, but he had come yet again. That, and the clenching around his cock, were enough to push him towards the edge and he, too, came with his brother’s name on his lips.

They remained in each other's arms as they caught her breath and Sirius was too blissed out to think of anything besides how fucking awesome this had been. Which was why he was taken totally off guard when Regulus spoke in a small and vulnerable voice.

“Stay.” Sirius rose his head from where it was resting on Regulus’ shoulder so he could look at his little brother and Regulus pointedly tried to look away, so Sirius pulled his face towards him by the chin. When their eyes locked, Sirius cupped Regulus’ face and with his thumb he started stroking it. “I just...” Regulus spoke, voice still a bit rough due to all the screaming. “I’ve always wanted to do this. With you.” Sirius froze, eyes widening. Regulus opened his mouth to speak again, but he thought better of it and closed his mouth, but he didn’t try to look away from Regulus.

“By always, you mean...?” he asked, because he needed to know. Sirius had never thought of Regulus like this before seeing him at the sex shop. Regulus blushed as he answered, voice nothing but a whisper.

“I’ve always loved you. More... More than I should, I think. Last year, though, I... I started _wanting_ you.” The intensity in his eyes as he spoke made Sirius realise how big this was. “So I went to the sex shop and... I bought a dildo first. Small. Just to try it out. And I thought of you when I used it. Then I went back again and again and each time, you were the one I thought whenever I touched myself.” Sirius was still shocked, but there he was, lying on top of Regulus, dick still inside his brother’s body. “That was why I was so embarrassed in seeing you at the sex shop.” Sirius slowly nodded, still trying to understand what was going on. “You... Are you leaving?” Sirius caught the implication in his brother’s eyes.

“Not today. I can stay until mom and dad come back, but then I’ll have to leave.” Regulus' eyes were filled with tears and he tried to look away but Sirius didn’t let him. “ _But_ we can see how this—“ he moved a hand between the two of them. “—works. We can go out together. Fuck.” Things couples used to do. Regulus actually opened a smile at that and he brought Sirius for another kiss. This kiss was tender, softer and Sirius understood it wasn’t a heat of the moment kiss. No, this was a kiss that meant so much more than sex and attraction. This kiss sealed things. This kiss made whatever it was between them, real. And honestly? Sirius couldn’t be happier.


End file.
